Yuki
by JemProductions
Summary: Brother and sister, Ran and Kai, find a baby. No one claimed it so they took it in and named her Yuki. Now Yuki is a ninja and going on a mission that invlolves love, betrayel, and much much more.


Saphire: so Jade was sick and couldn't help in the making of this chapter the first day…don't know how long it'll take

Yuki:so this first part may suck

Saphire:way to make me feel better Yuki

Yuki:not a problem. You're the one who manipulates me anyway

Saphire:….you so got that from Jade

Yuki:whatever helps you sleep tonight

Saphire:someone do the disclaimer. Someone who's not Yuki

Kai:Saphire nor Jade own Naruto but own the story, characters, and plotline

Saphire:you're on my favorites Kai

Ran's POV

The wind was howling outside. I was trying to sleep, but that damned wind was just too loud! I heard crying. Thinking it was the people downstairs who had a baby, I called them.

"Yes Ran?" Ino answered.

"Is that your baby?" I asked impatiently.

"No. He's been asleep for hours. I figured you had a friend with a baby," she answered groggily.

"No. Then whose is it? Should I ask my brother?" I asked Ino. I knew my brother wasn't asleep and if you messed with him while he was trying to go to sleep you better pray you have a LOT of money.

"No way, I don't want to hear more yelling and run the risk of my kid waking up," Ino said quickly.

"So is he Shikamaru's or Sai's?" I asked getting up to check outside.

"Shikamaru and I did it again. How many times can this happen in a life?" Ino complained with a sigh.

"I told you that you two were meant to be together but who didn't listen to me?" I told her in a knowing tone.

"Ino Yamanaka, sadly. So girl's night out tomorrow?" she asked as I was getting my robe on.

"If I get any sleep tonight," I answered. I sighed exasperatedly.

"Well, call me tomorrow," Ino said yawning.

"I will. Sorry for bothering you," I said before she hung up. I walked past my brother's room quickly and quietly.

"Did you call Sai to get his kid to shut up?" Kai said as I walked past.

"It's not the baby. I don't know who it is but it's not him," I told my brother. Right now, if we weren't related I would be all over him right now. If you knew Sasuke Uchiha way back when then you'd know this had to be his kid. While I looked like my mother Sakura Haruno (minus the hair mine's black and her's was pink), he looked just like Sasuke. We didn't like it one bit. After all, my mother had us then killed our father, Naruto then herself out of madness.

"Really? Did someone move in or something?" He asked lazily.

"I don't know Kai. I'm checking it out," I said grouchily.

"Jeez, don't put a kunai through my head," he snapped.

"I won't if you shut up," I said walking to the door. I opened the door and looked down the hallway. I looked forward seeing a baby held by a white mist.

"Take care of her," a breeze whispered past my ear. The baby floated up in front of me. I gingerly took her as te mist disappeared.

I looked around and took her inside. My brother looked at me questioningly. I just shrugged. "We'll find the parents tomorrow."

_If she has any... _I thought. Of course I wasn't going to say it aloud. Others might but I know my brother all to well. He'd get pissed, I'd get pissed, then everyone's pissed. Why go through the trouble if you can simply not say it? I hushed the baby and sang her to sleep. I had a feeling that life was about to change.

* * *

><p>1 MONTH LATER<p>

"It's been a month Kai! No one is coming," I told him slowly. If anyone hated to admitt this it was Kai. I knew how he felt and I couldn't help that, but facts are facts.

"Someone has to come. She is not going to that damn hell hole!" my brother yelled. He hated the foster system too... What the hell? I can't blame him.

"Who said she was? Whether you agree or not isn't my concern, but she's staying. End of discussion," I pushed past my brother and made a bottle for the baby.

"What are we calling her?" he asked. I froze. My brother actually wanted her? Why didn't he say so?

"I dunno. What do you want to call her?" I asked him. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Yuki," he said solemly. I knew exactly what he was thinking. Everything bad has happened in the white snow. One in particular...

"Yuki. I like it," I finished making her bottle and went to feed her as she awoke.

"Well... You'er an official part of this family Yuki. You got a hard life ahead," I whispered to her.


End file.
